The Way Things Go
by vicgirl831
Summary: This story takes place after New Directions big win at Regionals. Finn finally realises he wants Rachel back and luck enough he got her, but the question is can he hold on to her with all the drama, car crashes and returning lovers?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1,_

_Finn woke up with the biggest smile on his face. He knew what he must do to be happy and surely that wasn't with Quinn. It was the day after New Directions big win at regionals. As he got ready for school, he wanted to make sure that he looked his best for the one and only Rachel Berry. Finn knew that being without Rachel was torture and he felt this way ever since they broke up in December. As he looked in the mirror he knew he was ready to conquer the day. He headed down the steps to the kitchen not wanting to eat because he was too anxious to see his soul mate. Before leaving he kissed his mom who was sitting at the kitchen table and said "Bye mom, love you and wish me luck." Finn told his mom everything on his mind about Rachel, and his mom seemed genuinely happy that her son was happy again. Once he entered his car he decided to listen to Grease. Although its strayed from his usual choice which is Kiss, he listened to you're the one that I want because of how much it mint to him and Rachel. He started singing along with John Travolta's voice and started to flashback to the first time he sung with New Directions. His first thought that popped into his head about Rachel was Wow, she's weird, but as he got to know her and well date her, he realized he wanted to be her prince charming forever._

_He finally reached McKinley High. He got out of his car and went to find Quinn, so he could break up with her. As he entered the school he looked everywhere for her but she was nowhere to be found. Until he found her in the cafeteria surrounded by a group of people. He worried and wondered what was so important that everyone must see. Then he realized what was going on and he knew he had to stop it. He stepped in front of Quinn. "What the hell are you doing?" she got all of the cheerleaders, football players, and the hockey team to come together and slushy one target, and that target was Rachel Berry. They all seemed to be awaiting the slush and waited for Quinn to give the orders. Quinn then said "Come on Finn move, we've been planning this for awhile now." Finn then said "Quinn, this is wrong she's one of our very own Glee clubbers." "I don't care, she's a loser and she must go." with that she counted down from three. "3, 2, 1" and then they all threw their slushiest at Rachel._

_All Finn wanted to do was to comfort her in more ways then one, and to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Rachel then ran out of the cafeteria crying her eyes out. Everyone was laughing and Finn couldn't take it anymore he started screaming at Quinn. "What the hell, why would you do that? Have you forgotten that she was there for you last year, and she was the one who won us regional's." Quinn looked shocked that Finn was so mad. "What's your problem? It's not like we slushied you, so take a chill pill and just walk me to homeroom." Finn looked disgusted at the person he was standing in front of, and he thought to himself how I could have ever left Rachel for this monster. He was so happy with the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "We're threw Quinn, I'm done with you." Quinn started to tear up and Finn just laughed and left to find Rachel._

_Finn then found Rachel by her locker dripping down a rainbow of slush. "Hey Rachel, I'm so sorry about what Quinn just did. You don't deserve any of it." Rachel was so happy that Finn was actually taking the time to make sure that she was okay. "Thanks Finn, and thanks for sticking up for me back there. That was very heroic of you." he smiled and of course wondered what heroic ment. It must be a good thing he finally concluded. He helped her get cleaned off and gave her his jersey from his locker. She smiled and thanked him politely. They then decided to ditch school because Finn said he needed to talk. She denied it for a while but one Finn did one of his puppy dog faces Rachel couldn't deny him anymore. He was finally going to tell her how he felt and couldn't help but hope that she felt the same way._

_As the two sat in his car listening to The Fray, he was thinking of a way to tell her that he missed her and wanted her back. "Rachel you're Get It Right song at regional's really made me realize what I was missing in my life, and that's you. I still love you Rachel and I want to be with you." She sat quietly and Finn was nervous that she didn't feel the same way, so he did the only thing he could think of and hopefully win her heart again, he kissed her. She then smiled and said "I love you too, Finn. And I want to be with you too." She then kissed him. _

_The rest of the day they were at the mall to just walk around and hold hands and also to show the world how much they were in love. Occasionally Finn would kiss Rachel on the forehead or hand and whisper in her ear how much he loved her. She would always smile and laugh after he did any one of these actions._

_At 4:00 Finn dropped Rachel off at the door kissing her passionately before he left. As she walked threw the door in her rainbow slushied shirt, She tried to catch her breath at the experience she just had. She then heard Funny Girl playing in her purse, which was her song for texts. She opened her phone and of course it was from Finn. She read it: __Only a few more hours till I pick up my lady love for school tomorrow! __Of course like any girl she blushed and replied. These messages went on till midnight when Rachel fell asleep in her gold pajamas. She knew her life has changed for the better or so she thought. _

_hope you guys liked it, the story is gonna get much better i promise_

_The fray and funny girl are great music and some of my favorite musicians._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Finn picked Rachel up like he said he would bright and early. He kissed her then carried her books to his car. As they drove to school they talked about the tests and quizzes that lay ahead for that day. As they pulled into the junior parking lot, they still had time to spear so they just talked and kissed. The warning bell rang and then they realized they were going to be late. They hurried inside holding each others hand before separating and disappearing into different homerooms. The first two periods went slow for these love birds because they had no classes together. To them it felt like a lifetime before they would see each other again.

Then they had Spanish, with the one and only . This was one of the many classes they had together. That day Mr. Shuester coincidentally switched seats and coincidentally put Finn and Rachel next to each other. They were very satisfied with the new seating arrangements. For the rest of the period Finn and Rachel held hands and smiled as if the whole world only consists around them. For the rest of the day they had all the same classes together. Finn used to hate it when they were separated because it was awkward but now he couldn't be happier. The rest of the day was great and these two love birds felt as if the world finally revolved around them. Until Glee club, came and all hell broke loose.

"What the hell, you dumped me for her. What is wrong with you?" Finn and Rachel just shrugged off Quinn's words and went to sit as far away from her as possible. "Well I couldn't be happier for you two; it's about time you manned up bro." Finn's brother Kurt said. Kurt came back to McKinley after he lost regional's at Dalton. His boyfriend Blaine did too, because there was no way he could spend a day without Kurt. After Kurt's comment Quinn was madder then ever, she was so pissed off that without thinking she slapped Rachel.

"What the hell if you weren't girl right now I would totally knock your two front teeth out you hear me!" Finn then went to check on Rachel when Mercedes chimed in. "Well Finn might have trouble hitting a girl but I sure as hell don't." Just as she was about to hit Quinn Mr. Shuester stepped in. "whoa, whoa what is going on here? " Artie then filled him in on what he was clearly missing. "Mercedes go sit down!" he told her "Hell No! Not until she gets punished for slapping Rachel" Mercedes added. "Don't worry she will. Quinn go down to the office NOW!" Quinn was gone and now Finn was making sure Rachel was okay. "Baby are you okay? Listen to me she's an animal okay." Just then Puck joined in "yhea an animal that has to be neutered." The whole grouped laughed and even Mr. Shue giggled a little bit.

Mr. Shue then getting on with the lesson asked the kids to take out their ipods to sing songs from their favorite play list. Rachel then raised her hand and explained how she left her ipod in Finn's car from earlier that morning. Mr. Shue then told her to go get it but to hurry. She got the keys from Finn and headed to the parking lot.

As she was walking through the parking lot a car came out of nowhere and hit her. It was so quick she didn't even have time to run. Five minutes passed and then ten. As time started to elapse the glee clubbers could not help the relatively long absence of Rachel. Finn and Puck offered to look for her but Mr. Shue just let Finn go because he didn't want anybody else missing out on the lesson.

As he was in the parking lot looking for her, he finally found her and ran to her side to make sure she was okay. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next chapter will Rachel make it, and who hit her with the car.

Please review and tell me how I'm doing. new chapter should be up in a day or two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh My God, Rachel please wake up!" Finn noticed that her legs were in an odd angle and prayed to god that they weren't broken or worse she wasn't dead. He finally called 911 and the ambulance was there in minutes. When they arrived Finn was cradling Rachel in his arms. As the paramedics put Rachel on the garne, Finn would not let go of her hand and kept telling himself and her that everything would be okay. It was mostly for him though.

When they arrived at the hospital, Rachel was rolled in to the ER and Finn sat in the waiting room knowing that he could not help her anymore then he already had and that killed him on the inside. He then realized that his fellow glee clubbers still thought that he was looking for Rachel. He pulled out his phone and dialed his brother. "Hello, Finn where are you?" Finn responded with the saddest voice. "At the hospital, Kurt. Rachel was hit with in the parking lot by a hit and run." Finn needed to take a breather because he was now crying. He then continued. "Just tell Mr. schuester, that I'm with Rachel now and also tell the club to prey for Rachel." Finn could hear Kurt crying on the other line. Kurt then hung up and yet again Finn was alone with his thoughts.

Half an hour later Kurt and the rest of New Directions showed up and pulled Finn into one of those New Directions group hugs. Quinn wasn't there though do to the fact that she was in the office and not in the choir room. After they disbanded from the hug the doctor finally came out with his head down. Finn knew that bad news lied ahead and started to tear. The doctor then came over to Finn and said "Rachel suffered from a lot of blood loss, she has a few broken ribs, and she fractured her leg, but she was lucky. I feel that if we didn't get there when we did there would be a chance that we would be having a completely different conversation right now." Finn then thanked the doctor and asked "Can we see her now?" the doctor then responded and said "Only one of you can go in right now till she wakes up, but the rest of you can go in when she's awake."

Finn then bolted to Rachel's room. When he entered Finn thought she looked like one of those Disney princesses you have to kiss to wake up. He knew it was crazy but he kissed her anyway. Nothing happened; she did not wake up or move. Finn then knew his heart was about to explode and knew that the tears he was about to produce could overflow the world. So he took her hand and said "Baby, please wake up. I can't live without you and if you don't wake up…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence but he tried "if you don't wake up who's going to be my duet partner, who am I supposed to share the rest of my life with, and who can I kiss in between classes. Come on Rachel please." That was it. The waterworks and emotions hit him all at once.

Two hours turned into two days and still no sign or change. Finn didn't leave her side for anything not even to eat. He was sleeping when he felt it, her hand moved. He looked up and saw her eyes blinking. "Finn?" she said tiredly. "Hey Baby. I thought I lost you." He then kissed her head and then her lips. She then said the five words that everybody will remember forever. "I remember who hit me."

Omg who hit Rachel find out in the next chapter please review and tell me how I'm doing it please subscribe! Hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come don't worry!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I remember who hit me." she repeated and Finn just questioned "Wait you mean with the car right?" "Of course with the car!" She yelled, Finn then apologized. She then continued "It was Miss Pillsbury, Finn she hit me then drove off. I could tell it was her because she had a talking to guidance counselors is cool bumper sticker." Finn's face said it all he was pissed. All of a sudden came into the room and saw that Rachel was awake. "Hey, Rach thank god you're okay. The whole club was worried sick." Just then Finn interrupted and said "Why don't you tell Miss Pillsbury to stay the hell away from my girlfriend!"

looked very confused, but Finn then filled him in on what he meant. Mr. Shue then left the room and headed to Emma's house. As he was walking up her driveway he noticed that her car had a little dent in the front and he then saw the same bumper sticker that Rachel had mentioned. He rang her doorbell and prayed to god that she didn't do it. She opened the door and said in her usually cheerful voice "Will, what are you doing here?" He then snapped at her "Is it true? Did you hit Rachel?" She then motioned him to come in. As he sat down on one of her couch's he waited for her to explain.

"Listen Will, Carl dumped me." Will looked very confused and wondered how this had anything do with Rachel. She then continued talking "I was devastated and looking for someway to get through it. So I headed to the bar right down the street from the school. I kindly asked the bar tender what he had for a broken heart and he just poured me a shot, after shot, after shot. I shouldn't have driven but I did. I was heading home when I realized I left some paper work at school. So I headed back and when I hit Rachel I could've sworn it was just a speed bump." She started to cry and Will look disgusted at the person he was sitting next to.

"I'm so sorry Will. I was drunk and stupid and I shouldn't have returned to the school, but it's not like anyone noticed me." Will then yelled "Emma you hit a student. Rachel remembers everything. You can't just pretend nothing happened. For God's sake Emma you hit someone." Will then left and never looked back even know she called his name out like twenty times.

On the way back to the hospital he pulled over at the nearest pay phone and dialed 911. The 911 operator answered "911 what is your emergency?" Will then answered I have some info on the Rachel Berry accident."

Will will tell on Emma, what's going to happen next find out soon and I do not own anything to do with glee.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Back in Rachel's hospital room, all the glee clubbers were around Rachel's bed except for Quinn who wasn't present at the time. They were all watching Kurt give Rachel a makeover. "Rachel, by the time I'm done with you, you'll look like Barbara Streisand in that gown." Kurt said. Everybody laughed including Rachel. The nurse then came in and told everyone "Visiting hours are now over. You can come and see your friend tomorrow." Everyone groaned at the fact that they couldn't see Rachel till the following day. Kurt finished his makeover and kissed Rachel on the head before he left.

"See you later kiddo." Sam said. He was the last one to leave before Finn and Rachel were alone. Finn took Rachel's hand and kissed it before he started to talk. "Baby, you have no idea how badly I wish I got hit and you didn't."

Rachel protested "Finn, you couldn't have done anything she was drunk and I was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Finn then responded, "I know but, I still wish it was me and not you. You look like you're in so much pain and I'm just the guy who holds your hand through it all." Finn started to cry.

Rachel then wiped away his tears and said "Finn, do you truly believe that you're just a bystander in this whole situation. Your not and if it weren't for you I'd probably be dead right now. Finn you're my knight in shining armor through all of this, and you're here for me and in my eyes that's all that matters." Finn couldn't take it anymore her whole speech about him being a hero and not a loser to her made him want to kiss her and he did for about ten minutes straight until she fell asleep. That night Finn fell asleep in Rachel's arms he cuddled with her for the entire night.

The next morning while Rachel and Finn were having breakfast, they heard a knock at the door. Finn got up to answer it and saw Quinn. She let herself in before anyone could ask what she was doing there? Quinn then said, "I have something to say to Rachel." Finn thought it was an apology, but boy was he wrong.

Quinn then made eye contact with Rachel and said, "I'm glad you got hit, but you should've died. Nobody wishes you survived except your lover boy over here, but how long is Finn really going to be by your side I mean he dumped you when he said you guys were forever and all that shit, but then he found his way back to me. Where he belongs. It wont be long now till he realizes it again."

Finn couldn't believe Quinn could be this cruel. Rachel just suffered from a car accident and the first thing Quinn does is make Rachel feel worse then the car did. Finn grabbed Quinn's arm and brought her outside the room.

"What the hell do you think your doing Quinn?" Finn yelled.

"Just stating my grounds, and letting her know that I'm not giving you up without a fight." She yelled at him. "Quinn just go!" he yelled back at her praying that she would leave and never come back.

"Finn, there is something I want to share with you. Maybe the reason Rachel got hit with the car is because the universe is telling you it's not going to workout between you two." She yelled then tried to kiss Finn, but he backed away the moment he realized what she was trying to do.

"Oh, and we are? You slept with my best friend, got pregnant and passed the kid off as mine. That's a sign from the universe telling me that I was stupid to hook up with you again because the first time was bad enough." Finn yelled at her.

"That's not fair Finn, I was drunk off wine coolers, and the only reason I lied to you about the baby was because I loved you and I still do." She was now crying.

Finn then added "Well I'm drunk from all this love I have for Rachel. So just give it up. I don't want you, not now not ever!"

Quinn was now mad as hell and added "Fine but trust me, you'll come running back to me like last time." She then kissed him on the cheek and headed toward the elevators.

Finn hurried back to Rachel to make sure she was okay. He walked back into the room and saw Rachel crying. Rachel looked up at Finn and asked, "Why does she have to be so mean to us? Why can't she just leave us alone and just be happy?"

Finn took her hand and answered "Well she is just like a chiwawa, all bark and no bite." After he said this he wiped away her tears. All Finn knew was that Quinn was going to pay. He didn't know how or when but she was going to pay.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. How will Finn get his revenge and what's going to happen when Rachel and Emma come face to face find out in the next chapter. Please subscribe if you like my work. Ohhh and review so you can tell me how I did,


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for following this story it means so much to me but, please review to tell me if you like my story.

Chapter 6

Today was Rachel's last day at the hospital. She was brushing her hair when there was a knock at the door. Finn prayed that it wasn't Quinn because how much more can they take of her. Finn went to the door and slammed it right after he opened it. Rachel looked at him with a look of concern.

"Who was that Finn?" Finn's face explained it all. Rachel hasn't seen him this mad since she explained to him who hit her with the car.

"Just let her in Finn, It's not like she has a car to hit me with." Rachel said. Under Rachel's wishes Finn let Emma in.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me then I am offering to pay for your hospital bills."

Finn just looked at her and said "I don't think paying for hospital bills will help solve anything, but if you pay for something like go carts, then maybe we'll forgive you." Rachel and Emma just stared at Finn and wondered 'how can one person have so much stupidly?'

"Finn, why would I need a go cart?" Rachel asked secretly excited about what Finn was about to say.

"I don't know, maybe because there just so awesome and we have plenty of time to pay off medical bills, but go carts there something that would be so awesome." Rachel couldn't believe that she loved this idiot.

"Miss Pillsbury, I would like to accept your offer." Rachel stated

"For the go carts?" Finn chimed in excitedly.

"No Finn! For the medical bills." She found herself yelling at him. She quickly apologized to Finn. Finn accepted her apology. Emma then excused herself and headed to the billing department. She walked into the elevator and all of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma?" The voice said and the next thing Emma found herself doing was spraying this stranger with pepper spray without realizing who it was.

Who did Emma spray? What happens when Will and Emma finally talk about him calling the cops?

Sorry if this chapter got a little dry but the rest of the story is better please review and tell me how to improve and what you liked about this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh my God, Will I'm so sorry. I didn't realize it was you." Emma said while she was wiping off his face with wipes. Trying to get as much pepper spray off as possible. They got off at the billing department.

"Emma, look this doesn't matter, I have to tell you something. The other night after I left your place I called the cops and…" He couldn't finish his sentence before the beautiful red head in front of him interrupted.

"Will you called the cops on me? How could you do this to me, I mean after all we've been through." She looked at him with tears shooting out of her eyes like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"If you would have let me finish, I didn't turn you in Em. I turned myself In. I couldn't let the woman I love go to jail, I mean you wouldn't last a day with those dirty cells and disgusting toilets." He said with a grin. She started cying and asked

"How is it that your not in handcuffs right now?" Emma asked concerned.

"Oh, they put an anklet on my ankle. Kinda like the one from white collar. So it tracks my every movement and place I go. The bad thing about it is they suspended me from McKinley till next Septmeber because they don't want a reckless driver around." Will said

"Oh no, who's going to take over Glee club while your away?" Emma asked concerned.

"Figgins said he's going to hire someone from UCLA that's looking for a job and offering to do it for free." Will said. "Holly, must hate me for sending her boyfriend to jail. I'm a horrible person." Will then took her hand in his and responded

"Look if I wanted to send you to jail then I would have, but I didn't because I love you too much to let you throw your entire life away. As for the whole Holly thing I dumped her after Regionals because I couldn't feel the spark with her like the one I felt with you. So if you'll have me I really want to be with you." Before she could respond Will kissed her like there was no tomorrow and she found herself kissing him back. When they were done reuniting they held hands and walked into the billing department and paid for Rachel's medical bills.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hope you guys liked this chapter in the next one Jesse text Rachel and Finn finds it what will happen next please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for reading my story more to come I promise. Things get better on from here Jesse and Quinn make trouble in the up and coming chapters

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Chapter 8

Finn was packing Rachel's things as she was changing out of her hospital gown in the bathroom when Finn heard Rachel's Funny Girl text message ringtone go off. He quickly looked threw her purse for her phone to answer it thinking it could be important. When he opened it he found that it was from her egg throwing ex. Jesse. He didn't know if he should open it or not because it was Rachel's property, but he couldn't control himself so he opened it anyway.

It read: Oh my God Rachel, I just heard what happened. I hope to God your okay. Please call me realizing how close I was to losing you makes me feel upset because I still love you Rachel. So please just call me.

Finn couldn't believe what he was reading, how could he want her back after all he did to her and how did he find out about the accident. These questions kept rushing threw his mind. So without thinking about it he deleted the message before Rachel could see it. He put it back in her bag before she realized anything was out of place.

"Did my phone just ring?" Rachel asked. Finn didn't know what to say. He promised Rachel no more lies.

So he just answered " I didn't hear anything." She then checked her phone and saw that there was no message and just shrugged it off. All of a sudden her phone rang out of nowhere and he prayed to god it wasn't Jesse.

"Hello?" Rachel asked

"Hi Rachel, I just wanted to make sure your okay." Rachel smiled and Finn was nervous as ever. Rachel then continued to talk.

"Wish you were here, love you too Bye." Finn then immediately asked "Who was that?" Rachel looked at him and smiled.

"My Dad, he was just calling to apologize for not being here and for being on the cruise. He also thanks you, Finn for everything you've done for me this week." Rachel then hugged him and he kissed her forehead. He then escorted her to his car and drove her home. On the entire way home he hated himself for lying to her. When they got to Rachel's house Rachel went in the shower while Finn prepared dinner. He made waffles because that was the only thing he knew how to make. Rachel hopped down the stairs a few minutes later in her cast. She was wearing her black dress and Finn thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. When she came down she gasp at what Finn did for her he made her a candle light Dinner. He prepared Waffles, cut up fruit and made coffee.

Finn then walked over to Rachel and said "Wow, you look great." he was at a loss of words. She smiled and thanked him. He then held out his hand and escorted her to the table. He held out her chair and pushed it in when she sat.

He reached out his hand and placed it over hers and said "Rach, I love you. When I first met you last year, I'll admit I kinda thought you were a little crazy, but after you look past the constant annoyance and craziness, Your as pretty on the inside as out." She laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. As dinner finally went on Finn kept telling Rachel how amazing It was that they were finally together and how everything in the world was finally right. The night was going great after dinner they went up to Rachel's room and played karaoke and doing every duet the game. For every song they did they held hands and attempted to dance, but lets get real with a broken leg and a boy who cant dance for his life yeah they were really bad but didn't care who saw them as long as they were together and laughed about it.

All of a sudden they heard the doorbell ring and Finn was going to answer it when Rachel stopped him and asked if she could go because it would be great exercise for her leg. Finn agreed to let her go but soon realized he would soon regret it. Rachel opened the door and said "Jesse?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I wonder what Jesse is doing there PLEASE REVIEW I really want to know how you all think I'm doing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Hey Rach, what's new?" Jessie smirked Rachel was speechless and just wondered what her ex. was doing there.

"Finn" she yelled. Finn was by her side as soon as she called him.

"Oh hello Finn, I see you made yourself comfortable in my girl's heart." Jesse said rudely

"Jesse, please just go. I don't want any trouble." Rachel said concerned.

Jesse then grabbed her hand and responded "Oh, no baby I just came here for a second chance. I love you and should have never let you go in the first place." Rachel then pulled away and Finn saw that she looked scared and uncomfortable.

"Jesse just leave before I kick your ass to the moon." Finn yelled pointing to the door and cracking his knuckles telling him he was serious.

"Fine I'll go, but I just came to make sure that there wasn't going to be any awkwardness on Monday." Rachel and Finn looked at each other confused. Jesse noticed that they were unaware of what he was talking about and continued to fill them in "Oh, didn't you hear I'm taking over glee club." Jesse then did one of his smirks.

Finn wanted to kick his ass so bad. He has nerve to come over to his girlfriend's house and ask for her back after he broke her heart last year and now he drops this bombshell about taking over glee. Finn thought then held Rachel's hand and gave her one of those half smiles that lets her know everything will be okay.

Jesse then asked "I never did ask what you thought of my text message?" That's it I'm going to kill him Finn thought.

"What text?" Rachel asked with a confused look on her face.

"The one I texted you today. I told you how much I miss you and how much it would hurt me to loose you." Jesse went to grab her hand and this time she pulled away before he grabbed it.

"Finn did you know about this?" Rachel asked hoping that he had no idea about it but she was wrong.

"yes" Finn responded when he saw how hurt she looked he then continued "I didn't want to tell you because we were finally together and happy, and I knew that if you saw a text message from over here you would be upset and I cant have that because as your boyfriend I have a right to always protect you and love you and that's what I did ." Finn said convincingly. He prayed to god that she believed her. He knew that without her he was nothing.

Jesse smiled as he saw this whole conversation go down. He knew that Rachel was probably so pissed off at Finn that she might run into his arms, but boy was he surprised at what she did next.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

What will Rachel do? Does Jesse have a chance with her find out in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think is going to happen or what you thought PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rachel looked into Finn's eyes and kissed him. Jesse saw this and totally freaked out. "Wait your not mad at him. He lied to you though." Rachel smiled at how mad Jesse got. Finn had to say he was a little surprised by her action.

"Finn told me the truth and I believe honesty is the best policy." Rachel then grabbed Finn's hand and smiled. Jesse then stormed out the door slamming it behind him. Finn held Rachel's hand and escorted her to the living room. They both sat down on her couch.

"Finn, what are we going to do about Jesse? He obviously isn't going to give up on me and were finally together. I don't want him to ruin this for us." Rachel said while lying her head down on Finn's shoulder.

"He's not going to break us up. I promise you I'll never let anything happen to you or anyone hurt you anymore because you have me. Just think of it as your own personal sexy bodyguard." They both laughed. Rachel then turned on her TV and slept the night away in Finn's arms.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Monday~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.

"Time for glee club Rach, you excited?" Finn asked sarcastically squeezing Rachel's hand as they walked down the hall to glee. It was the first day without .

"That's an understatement, both our ex's want us back, I can't dance for another month and is gone till September. Yeah it's going to be a blast." Finn laughed and kissed her on the cheek as they walked into glee.

"Hey Rachel" Jesse said excitedly he then continued. "I made some changes; first you will get placed in your assigned seats. Rachel you're going to be next to Kurt and Blaine on that side of the room and Finn your going to be on the opposite side next to Quinn."

Rachel let go of Finn's hand and started to walk toward Blaine and Kurt but before she could sit Finn pulled her into a quick kiss and said "I'll miss you Baby." She then sat down and he did the same next to Quinn.

Puck then raised his hand and said "Look St. Jackass, we appreciate you wanting to take over glee club and everything but don't. We don't like you or trust you so you could just leave. I believe you know your way to the door." Everybody laughed and agreed with Puck.

"Look I get that you losers don't want me here, but let's face it me as your coach you'll win nationals for sure, but now let's get on with the lesson. A ballad is another way to tell people how you really feel about them. To deminstraight Rachel and I will sing a song about how we feel about each other." Rachel looked surprised along with all of her other glee clubbers.

"There is no way I'm going to sing with you unless the song is about how much I despise you because I really do." Rachel said looking brave

Jesse looked angry and grabbed Rachel's arm and said "Yes we are going to sing and your going to like it." He yelled. Right after he said that all the guys in the group stood up letting Jesse know he had less then a minute to let go of Rachel.

"Get your hands off of her NOW!" Finn yelled. Jesse looked at him and smirked.

"Rachel if you don't sing with me I'm kicking you out of the club. Sorry but if you're not going to cooperate with me then your out." Jesse said. Rachel looked shocked. She couldn't believe that the man who took her heart and stomped on it is doing it all over again.

"You can't kick her out because she doesn't want to sing with you, if that were the case then we all would be walking out that door right now." Kurt yelled defending his best friend. Everyone agreed.

"I could do whatever the hell I want, and you want to know why because I'm your coach and whatever I say goes ok? So Rachel sing with me or you're out of here." Jesse yelled holding out his hand waiting for Rachel to grab it.

"Rachel Don't do anything yet before you answer let me kick his scrawny ass because nobody gives my girl an ultimatum." Finn then stood up and went by Jesse. He was about to punch him when Jesse said

"Finn if you punch me your suspended for hitting a teacher, but maybe you should hit me it'll give me more chances to score with Rachel while your not here." Jesse said with the biggest smile on his face. He then pointed to his left cheek and said "Go ahead hit me right here I won't even try to stop you."

Finn closed his hand into a fist and Rachel then yelled "Wait, I'll sing with you just don't hurt Finn or kick me out because those two things mean the world to me." Jesse smiled knowing that he just won the battle.

"Great now were talking, and I have the perfect ballad to sing. I think you may know it." Jesse said smirking and nodding to the band to start once everyone heard the song they gasped.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**What song did they sing? Will Finn beat up Jesse, and who is working with Jesse to split up Finnchel? Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

_Jesse motioned for the band to start the song. Faithfully then came on. When Rachel heard the song she was going to sing she started to cry barely able to sing the lyrics. While the song was going on Finn could see the pain in Rachel eyes and he was in horror at the fact that he couldn't help her. The song then finished and Rachel ran out of the room crying her eyes out. Mercedes then ran after her because she knew Finn wanted to stay behind to take care of Jesse._

_Jesse then laughed when he saw Rachel run out of the room. Finn then approached him and said "What's so funny St. James?" Finn shoved Jesse._

"_Nothing much Hudson, Just sang a song with my future girlfriend that's all." Finn then shoved Jesse. Jesse shoved him back but before Finn could shove him again Puck punched Jesse ._

"_Dude what the hell?" Finn yelled _

"_You're a perfect student Finn and getting expelled would ruin your future and I've been expelled so many times there's probably a book on all the shit I've ever done. Plus no one talks about Rachel that way." Puck said tapping Finn on the back. Jesse was starting to get up then Puck punched him again. "I mean if I'm already going to get expelled one more punch can't hurt." Finn then laughed and ran out of the room to find Rachel._

_After Finn left the rest of the group started to follow his lead and leave the room. The only two people left in the choir room were Jesse and Quinn. _

_When Quinn walked up to Jesse she helped him with his bloody nose and said to him "The plan's working ." She said with the biggest smile on her face. _

_Jesse then nodded and looked at Quinn and said "Let phase two begin. You know what to do right?" She nodded and did one of her sly grins and then left._

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._

_**What is Phase two? What is the plan, and what did Quinn leave the room to get. Please Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Quinn left the choir room and headed towards Finn's locker. She walked up to the locker and put in the combination like so many times before. It felt like second nature to Quinn now after sharing a locker with him for so many months. She opened the locker and grabbed his phone and then headed to Finn's house.

Elsewhere in the school Mercedes and Finn tried to cheer up an unhappy Rachel.

"Rach come on I love you and were going to find a way to get through this. I promise." Finn said snuggling her in his arms. Mercedes offered her friend a ride home. She accepted and then kissed Finn good bye. Finn then headed to his locker to get his things before heading home. He got to his locker and noticed his locker door was wide opened. When he looked in side his locker he found that his phone was missing. "_Where the hell's my phone, and wait what is that?" _He then picked up a few strands of blonde hair that was stuck in the hinge of his locker. He gasp and turned white and thought "_Wait this isn't mine …is it? I mean I know I'm growing fond of Taylor swift and they always say you are what you eat…so if the logic applies here that means you are what you hear right…right? OH My God I'm turning into Taylor Swift."_ He then took his books and ran out to the parking lot.

When Finn got home Quinn was sitting on his doorstep. When he stood in front of her she started apologizing to him.

"Finn I'm so sorry. I'm the reason that Jesse's back." She stated Finn looked at her and motioned her for her to come inside but before he could ask her anything she excused herself and headed to his bathroom. Quinn then took out Finn's phone and texted Rachel.

Quinn then texted_ Come over please I need to see you. The front door will be unlocked and then you could come right up to my room. I love you please just come. _Quinn then waited for a response and when Rachel finally responded she said _I'll be right over, I'll have Mercedes drive me. _Quinn then left the bathroom and went to Finn.

"Can we talk upstairs please? I have a lot to tell you." Quinn asked

"No! Quinn I'm not going up there with you first of all I have a girlfriend and she is personally the only one who's able to go up there with me." Fin stated angerly

All Quinn could do was stare at Finn with the saddest look on her face she then put her hand on her hip and a mischievous smile spread across her face. "Well then stop me!" she said while darting up the stairs.

"Woah, not cool Quinn! Get back here." When he saw that she wasn't coming back he darted after her. He reached his room and saw Quinn and yelled "Well I'm up so Speak Bitch!"

She looked at him and said "When I heard Rachel was in a car accident, I was really excited because now that she's hideous and gross you might not want to be with her and you'll come running back to me, but when that wasn't the case I called Jesse because he loves Rachel like the way I love you." After she said this she heard a car door close outside and noticed Rachel was coming in.

"Quinn I think you have to talk to miss Pillsbury about your obsession with me I mean it's kinda unhealthy and I don't mean that in a chips and dip kind of way." Finn Said kinda looking concerned.

"Fine then I'm obsessed." Quinn then heard Rachel's footsteps coming up the steps and knew it was time to put her master plan into action. She then pushed Finn onto the bed and started passionately kissing Finn all over his face and neck. Finn tried to get this crazy blonde off of him but it was too late Rachel was already standing in the doorway tears running down her cheek.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**I just want to say thank you to Praying for Answers for proof reading my work love you. **

**What do you think is going to happen between Finn, Rachel, and Quinn? PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Rachel, it's not what it looks like I promise you. Please you have to believe me." He got up from the bed and walked over to Rachel. He grabbed her hands but she pulled away.

"Get away from me!" Rachel yelled back. She then continued "How could you do this to me Finn, I mean I thought things were finally getting better for us. I survive a car crash, you dump Quinn or at least I thought you did and now I see this." She was screaming at him now.

"Rachel, I promise you nothing is going on between me and Quinn. You have to believe me." He smiled at her and for a second Rachel actually believed him.

Then Quinn stepped in between them and touched Finn's arm and said "Look Finn you don't have to make excuses anymore. She finally found out about us. Maybe this is a good thing." Finn gave her the death stare.

"What do you mean she finally found out? There's nothing going on between us. Rachel you believe me right? Rachel please says you believe me." Finn yelled. Rachel looked up at him with a saddened look on her face. Rachel didn't know what to believe or who to trust for that matter.

Quinn knew that Rachel was starting to believe Finn. So she did the only thing she could think of to crush her spirits. She turned to Finn and kissed him. Rachel's face looked disgusted again and yelled at the two of them "You know what; I wish the two of you a very happy relationship because I'm done and for the record I never want to talk to either one of you again." She then stormed out of his room or more like limping because of her leg.

Finn then pushed Quinn to the side and ran after Rachel who was standing by the stairs. "Rachel, wait please." but as he grabbed her wrist she tripped over her cast and tumbled down the stairs. "Rachel!" He screamed over and over. Burt then heard all the screaming going on and came out of the kitchen to see what was wrong.

"What happened?" asked Burt who looked at a very unconscious Rachel.

"She tripped over her own cast and fell. Burt what do I do? How can I help her?" Finn asked begging for a straight answer. Burt was examining Rachel.

"She'll be fine Finn, take her up to your room so she could rest until she wakes up then make sure she's okay, and Miss Fabray I sugguest you go home." Burt ordered

Quinn then said to Finn "Bye baby, see you on Monday." Finn couldn't believe Quinn. He then thought "_God, I hate Quinn. I mean yeah I'm cute and all but this is just a little ridiculas."_

After Finn finished with his thoughts he yelled at the top of his lungs at Quinn "Get the hell out of my house! And don't ever speak to Rachel or myself again. Do I make myself clear?" Finn was pretty sure veins were popping out of his head.

"As crystal." Quinn said but before she left she kissed his cheek and stormed out the door. Burt just stood there watching this whole charade go down. He then motioned for his step-son to bring Rachel up to his room. Finn brought up Rachel to his room and laid her down on his star wars sheets. He covered her in comforters to make sure she was warm enough. Finn looked at Rachel and he knew that when she wakes up he will have a lot of explaining to do, but it will all be worth it if she sticks with him in the end.

Finn could see that Rachel was starting to filter her eyes and Finn couldn't help but smile. Rachel then looked up at him with the saddest expression he'd ever seen her have. "Finn, we need to talk!" That's all Rachel said and Finn knew what was coming.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**What will happen next? Will Finn keep Rachel or will he lose her FOREVER? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Ok" Finn said responding to her we have to talk comment. Finn removed a strand of hair from her face and pulled it behind her ear.

She took a deep breath and asked "Do you want to end this relationship because I would completely understand if you do?"

"Of course not Rach, I love you and I intend on spending the rest of my life with you, you're the only one for me Rachel Berry." He went to grab her hand but she pulled away. He then continued "Rachel, I love you and what happened with Quinn just now was nothing." Finn hoped that she believed him. He knew he had to do something for her to get that idea through her head.

"Nothing Finn, I just caught you making out with your ex, and to make matters worse you texted me to come over and when I do I see you sucking face with Quinn." Rachel screamed. Wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Wait, I never texted you. I didn't have my phone on me at all after school. Rachel I would never want to hurt you like that." Finn said sympathetically. He grabbed her hand and this time she didn't pull away. Until she noticed Finn's phone on his desk.

Rachel pulled her hand away quickly and yelled "Finn, your phone is right there. Just admit it you texted me, your just making matters worse by adding on to the lies. I thought I could trust you Finn but clearly I was wrong." she stood up and said "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Finn didn't want her to leave because he knew he needed more time to fix this and if he didn't do it quick she could be gone forever.

"Rach, please don't go. I need you to believe me, Rachel please believe me. I love you." He said walking over to where she was. He wiped a tear from her face and hugged her, even know she wasn't hugging him back he still liked the fact that she was in his arms and not out the door.

She was the first one to pull away and say looking directly into his eyes "I love you too, but Finn I think we need to break up. I mean I can't even remember the last time we had a moment to just chill and be in love without Quinn or Jesse ruining the moment for us. Finn, I really do love you but right now isn't a very good time to be in a relationship with you. The drama is just too much and I really can't take it anymore. I'm sorry." She then kissed him on the cheek and then wobbled out of his bedroom. Finn ran after her and saw her sitting on his front porch. Rachel was talking to Mercedes on her cell asking her to pick her up.

Finn then tapped Rachel on the shoulder and said "I'll bring you home Rach, it's the least I can do." She accepted his offer and then she told Mercedes that she didn't need a ride anymore. They then both made their way to his car and started to drive to her house.

As they were driving Finn looked at her and grabbed her hand and said "I thought you were the one person who would never give up on us. Rachel I love you and breaking up is a mistake. If we brake up then they win. Come on lets prove Jesse and Quinn wrong."

Before Rachel could respond she looked forward and noticed they were about to collide with a car going in the wrong direction. She then yelled "Look out!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Will Finn and Rachel be okay? Will Rachel accept his apology?**

**Hoped you enjoyed and again PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Look out!" she said again. Finn then took the wheel and swerved the car just in time.

He then put a hand over Rachel's and asked, "Are you okay?" Rachel then nodded. Finn then released his hand from her's and said, "Good, because if anything else happened to you I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself." He started driving again putting both hands on the wheel.

When he reached her house he held her hand and said "Rachel, I'm not giving up on us, not now not ever. You need me and I sure as hell need you."

Rachel looked up at Finn and said, "Finn, you know I love you, I just can't be with you right now until my life is back to neutral and drama free. I just need my space. I'm sorry." With that she exited his car and walked up her driveway.

Once Rachel was inside and safe Finn started to drive home. On the way Finn started crying hysterically over his break up and had to pull over just to make sure he didn't get into a car accident. When his eyes finally cleared up he started driving again putting on z-100. The next song that came on was faithfully. Finn started to cry and yet again he pulled over because the tears were over powering him. When he finally reached his house he ran inside and into his room. Once he was in his own private space Finn then laid on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.The Next Day~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning Finn woke up with red puffy eyes from all the crying he did the night before. He then got dressed and headed out the door to school. He pulled into the junior parking lot and looked at himself in the mirror. He said to himself "Today's the day you get her back." He repeated this over and over.

He then walked into school and headed to his locker. From where his locker was he could see Rachel's locker across from his. Finn stared at Rachel through his locker mirror and saw that she was wearing the blue and white polka dot dress that he loved so much. The same dress that they shared ice cream together in and the same dress that they rode all rides together in at the 15th annual Lima summer festival. He couldn't help but smile as he reminisced through his memories and he couldn't help but hope that he would have more great memories in that same dress. Finn then grabbed his books, took a deep breath, shut his locker door and walked over to Rachel. "Hey, Rachel." Finn said awkwardly.

Rachel then turned around and Finn noticed that her eyes were as puffy as his. "Hello Finn, how are you?" She said. Finn wanted to tell her how much she means to him, and he wanted to tell her that he only got two hours of sleep the night before because he spent the other 5 crying.

So when he finally said something he said "Rachel, I'm depressed. I'm dealing with a broken heart and the only one who could heal it is the one that broke it." His eyes started to water "Rachel, I'm sorry but I have to go." He started walking away.

Rachel immediately realized that Finn called her by her name and not Rach. She was devastated so she ran after him. "Finn, wait please!" she said grabbing his arm turning him around so he could face her.

"Rachel, Please just stop! You asked for space and now that you have yours, I really need mine." He then walked away and into the boy's bathroom, ran to the nearest stall and cried his eyes out. He heard boys laugh outside the stall but he didn't care, he already lost the girl he loved, what else could he possibly lose. He finally pulled himself together and left for homeroom. The first class with Rachel went back to being awkward and depressing. It was third period Spanish. Since they sat next to each other there legs kept brushing up against each other and when their eyes would meet they would just frown and look away.

The next thing Finn knew was that Rachel was passing him a note.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Oh I just want to say that Rachel gave Finn the note in Spanish incase it was un clear. **

**What did the note say? What will happen next?**

**Please REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Finn opened the note and his heart exploded as he read the words spread across the sheet. It read: _Finn, I hate this. You and I used to be friends before we dated and now if we look at each other we either cry or give apologetic looks. I'm so sorry Finn and I think you and I are done with all this we need space crap. I love you! Love Rachel _

Finn read the note over and over and smiled at the thought that the beautiful brunette finally came to her senses. Before Finn could reply and tell Rachel that he felt the same way the bell for fourth period rang and Rachel was out the door before he could stop her. All the other classes he had with Rachel, Finn kept trying to get his chance with her but she was either busy or preoccupied with something going on around her. He gave up and just decided he would tell her in Glee club how much he loved her and needed her in his life.

So during lunch Finn headed to the library to find sheet music for his song dedication to Rachel. He decided that singing in front of Rachel and declaring his feelings for her through song was much more romantic then telling her through a heart to heart conversation. He knew Rachel would appreciate this more. The bell then rang and Finn knew that lunch was over and it was time for glee club. Finn smiled at his song selection choice and ran to glee. Not being able to contain his excitement, he smiled and knew he was about to get the one he loved back and hopefully run into his arms.

Once he reached Glee club he realized he was the first one there and took advantage of this opportunity. He went over to the band and handed them the sheet music and practiced one time before everyone started to file in. Everyone including Rachel took there seats upon arrival. When Finn saw Rachel he smiled so wide that he could swear that his dimples reached his eyes. He then took his seat.

Jesse then walked into the class room and stood in front of the class and announced "Isn't today such a great day, the sun is out, the birds are singing, and my hard work to destroy Finnchel is finally over!" Rachel just looked at him and rolled her eyes at how cruel he could be.

Rachel then took out her phone and texted Finn She wrote: _Finn, we really should talk about that note I gave you._

Rachel's phone then buzzed seconds later and read the text from Finn. It read _Rachel, I don't want to talk about it. I really just need to sing about how I feel right now._

Finn then raised his hand and said "Jesse, I have to sing a song to Rachel. I've been waiting all day to let these expressions out. Please Jesse?" Jesse looked at Finn and nodded. Finn then got up and motioned for the band to start.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**What song will Finn sing to Rachel? Will Jesse give up Rachel without a fight?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I just want to say that i dont own Glee or The fabulous song of Inseparable.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

The band started playing the Jonas Brothers hit song _Inseparable._ Finn started singing the first part of the song.

**Take my hand tonight**

**We can run so far**

**We can change the world, **

**do anything we want**

**We could stop for hours just staring at the starsThey shine down to show us**

**You know when the sun forgets to shineI'll be there to hold you through the night**

**We'll be running so fast we could fly tonightAnd even when we're miles and miles apart You're still holding all of my heartI promise it will never be dark**

**I know we're inseparable **

Before he started singing the next verse he went over to where Rachel was sitting held out his hand and danced with her for the rest of the song. Every chance he got he would look her way and smile.

**We could run forever if you wanted to**

**I would not get tired Because i'd be with you**

**I'll keep singing this song until the very end**

**We'd done all these things yeah**

**You know when the sun forgets to shineI'll be there to hold you through the night**

**We'll be running so fast we could fly tonightAnd even when we're miles and miles apart You're still holding all of my heart**

**I promise it will never be dark**

**I know we're inseparable **

After this part of the song everybody in new directions except Jesse and Quinn got up to dance and sing there hearts out.

**I would give it all Never let you fall'**

**Cause you know we're inseparable**

**I would give it allJust to show you I'm in love'Cause you know we're inseparable**

**You know when the sun forgets to shineI'll be there to hold you through the night**

**We'll be running so fast we can fly tonightAnd even when we're miles and miles apartYou'll still be holding all of my hear**

**tI promise it will never be dark**

**I know we're inseparable**

When the song ended everybody clapped and cheered. Finn then pulled Rachel into a hug and when his eyes met hers he leaned in and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Finn then turned to his teammates, threw a fist in the air and said "Finnchel's back baby!" everyone then cheered while Finn and Rachel went to find there seats.

Jesse then stood up looked at the team and said "Listen Rachel, I'm in love with you and I think you should choose me over him. Just saying but since I know your not gonna listen to me I'll just keep trying to break you up until you see that." He said staring right in Rachel's eyes.

"Bring it!" Rachel said smirking at Jesse. Rachel knew that nothing could break up Finn and herself anymore they were Inseparable.

"You know what everybody just get out. I need time to absorb what the hell just happened, I mean one minute there broken up and the next there singing love songs to each other. I mean does this stuff always happen in this group." Everyone laughed at how crazy Jesse was getting. He then yelled at the entire group "I told you all to get out! Everyone except Finn, I have a bone to pick with you." Everybody left but Finn and Rachel.

They both stood in front of Jesse hand in hand when Jesse snapped, "Did I ask you to stay Berry because I don't think I did!"

Rachel rolled her eyes looked up at Finn and said "Do you want me to wait for you by your locker?"

"I would love that thanks Rach." Finn said while letting go of her hand and watching her walk out the door. He then turned to Jesse and yelled angerly "What do you want Jesse?" He didn't want to spend his free time with Jesse when he knew he could be kissing Rachel's amazing lips.

Jesse got right into the point. "I know what you did last year behind Rachel's back."

Finn looked confused and said "Dude, everybody knows that I slept with Santana, its really not a big deal anymore."

Jesse then yelled "Oh my God Finn, I wasn't talking about that. I'm talking about what you did the day after Regional's this year." Finn now realized what Jesse was talking about and was scared at the info he knew. His expression looked like somebody had a gun against his head.

"Dude, please just don't say anything. I'm not saying I regret it but please just don't say anything to Rachel before I do." Finn pleaded

Jesse did one of his little laughs and said "Are you kidding, this has everything to do with Rachel. Your lucky I haven't told her yet."

Finn was pissed so he grabbed Jessie's collar and yelled "Listen Jesse! Your not going to tell her anything, I did what I had to because of her. So just shut your mouth and shut up" Finn was getting super pissed at the secret Jesse knew. Finn let go of Jesse's collar and headed toward the door.

"I wont say anything, but I will tell her if you don't break up with her by tomorrow's glee practice." Jesse said with a grin.

"Wait your blackmailing me? That's low ST. James even for you." Finn yelled

"I know it is, but I'll do anything for Rachel because I love her and she belongs with me." Jesse said. Finn turned around and stormed out the door to find Rachel.

* * *

><p><strong>what is Finn's secret? will he break up with Rachel or will he tell her?<strong>

**Check out my other stories as well as REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Rachel was waiting by Finn's locker for her boyfriend to return when Mercedes walked up to her and said "Hey girlie! I just wanted to say that you and Finn were fierce today. I just hope that when I get a guy who loves me as much as Finn loves you he wins me back through a song like that." Rachel smiled and hugged her friend when a shove broke it up. Rachel realized Quinn was the one that shoved her.

Mercedes then looked at Quinn with pure hatred and yelled "Oh No you didn't!" she said while helping Rachel up.

"What was that for?" Rachel snapped.

"That was for stealing Finn away from me," She then walked up to Rachel and slapped her. "And that was for being the worlds biggest annoyance. God every time you talk I just want to do what I just did." Quinn turned away from Rachel and laughed.

Rachel got up and ran to Quinn and tackled her to the ground. When Rachel was in her face and pinning her down to the floor she yelled in her face, "Stop your bullshit Quinn! God me and Finn are together and no matter what you do that's never gonna change. I'm so done with you."

Quinn then overpowered Rachel and turned her on her back. She then yelled "I'm never going to stop, until he is back in my arms." Quinn then punched Rachel in the face over and over until a fimilar voice broke them up.

"Get off of her Quinn Now! Please do it before I make you! I swear to god I will." Finn yelled making sure Quinn got the message.

Quinn got up, smiled and looked Finn directly in the eyes and said "This isn't my fault its hers for ever being born. I mean without her here we would have never broken up."

Finn look disgusted at the girl he couldn't believe he ever dated. Before responding to her hurtful comment he helped Rachel up from the floor, held her hand tight and said "Really Quinn? I cant believe that you could be this hurtful and such a bitch. Yes, what we had was special but Rachel or no Rachel I guarantee you that we would have broken up for sure. "

Quinn started to laugh but instead of saying anything she just walked away. Mercedes then went up to her friend and said "That girl scares me sometimes. I think she needs help but don't fret my fist can surely help with that." Rachel then hugged her friend.

Finn interrupted this hug when he said to Rachel, "Look I seriously don't mean to interrupt this epic love fest but Rach, your nose is looking really bad I just want to take you to the nurse." Rachel nodded and hugged Mercedes once more before departing with her boyfriend.

They reached the nurses office and just caught her before she left for the day. Mrs. Smith **(the School nurse)** saw Rachel and how bad her nose was bleeding and invited them into her office. Mrs. Smith led Rachel to the sink and helped her get cleaned off. Finn followed her every movement not letting go of her hand.

As the nurse sat Rachel down Finn took Rachel's face in his hands and asked "How did that whole fight happen Rach? I mean I leave you alone for no more then five minutes and you go all badass on me." Finn said this with a smile and then continued "it's kinda hot." He then kissed her on the head. Mrs. Smith smiled at how protective and cute Finn was for Rachel.

Mrs. Smith then put peroxide on her cut and Rachel squeezed Finn's hand tighter then ever as the alcohol pierced her skin. Finn winced at the pain and said "It's going to be okay Rach, I promise. " He kissed her hand and thanked Mrs. Smith as he walked Rachel to his car.

"So you never did tell me what Jesse wanted?" Rachel asked as she walked with Finn to his truck. Finn gulped loudly hoping Rachel didn't hear him. He then started debating if he should tell her about the blackmail or not. He then knew what he must do and turned to Rachel before driving her home.

"Rachel I have to tell you something!" Finn said looking her directly in the eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Finn tell her his secret? How much do you hate Quinn right now? <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rachel looked into Finn's eyes and asked "Yes, what do you have to tell me Finn that's so important?" Finn knew in that moment that his secret must come out. He couldn't loose the girl he loved again.

"Rach, the reason Jesse wanted to see me is because he is blackmailing me with a secret that I cant hide from you anymore." Finn looked into Rachel's eyes and saw that she was hurting now more then ever. He knew that he didn't want to hurt her but in order to keep her in his arms forever he knew it was time for the moment of truth.

"Finn, what big secret do you have to tell me that's big enough for Jesse to blackmail you with. I mean did you like murder someone or something like that?" Rachel asked looking into Finn's eyes trying to make him spit out what he had to say.

"No nothing like that. What I did though is probably going to hurt you because I did what I did before thinking about what it would do to you." Finn said frowning trying to avoid the hurt in Rachel's eyes.

Now Rachel was getting scared she looked at Finn and raised her voice and said "Finn, what did you do? I want to know right now!" She now had her hands on her hips letting Finn know she was about to lose it if he didn't tell her soon.

"Okay here's what happened! It was the day of Regional's and our entire team was walking back to the bus when I saw them, Shelby and Beth they were walking back to their car when I realized why they were there, they were there to see you. I got angry Rachel, you might remember on the bus ride home I started punching the seat in front of me because I knew that somebody who left you last year without looking back cant just return and pretend nothing happened. I needed Shelby to know that she hurt you and cant just comeback into your life again. So I made a promise to myself that the next day I would confront her and tell her to back the hell off. " Finn was now looking into Rachel's eyes and could see the hurt in them.

He then continued "So after I dropped you off at your house after our mall date I drove directly to her house. I found out where she lived through Goggle Maps. Did you know that the website could just give you directions to anywhere, I mean I typed in Disney land and god I got a map telling me how to get there."

Rachel just looked at him and said "Finn, I don't have time for this map crap. What happened when you met up with Shelby?"

"When I finally approached her house I ran to her door without looking back. So I rang her doorbell and waited for her to answer the door. When she finally did I didn't even give her a chance to speak I just yelled and pointed a finger at her and said '_I have a bone to pick with you_.' She then immediately let me in not wanting to cause a scene. I entered her house and immediately spoke I said how much of a bad person she was for coming back to see you and how she had no right to come back into your life after what she did to you last year. I told her to stay away from you or the cops will get involved. Like you my mouth was taking over and I never thought about the consequences behind it." Finn said tears coming out of his eyes as he explained this all.

"So wait you're the reason my mother won't talk to me anymore? Look Finn I know as my boyfriend you feel like you have the right to protect me from everybody but this is different. Were talking about family here and what you did might have just ruined my only chance to get to know my own mother." Rachel said yelling more then talking.

"Rach, you don't understand I did this for you and don't you remember what she did to you last year. I protected you from another heartbreak and your mad at me about it." Finn asked confused

"You don't understand do you? She's not some person who egged me last year or left without saying goodbye. She's my mother Finn and I'm always going to want to know her, and for you to think you had a right to take that away from me is awful and rude." Rachel yelled walking away.

Finn was now running after her. When he finally reached her and stood in front of her he said "Look I'm sorry for what I did, and I'm sorry you ever had to find out but I did what I did for you. Look I understand if you need space to process this and I'm willing to wait for you."

"I don't need space Finn. I understand that you were just trying to protect me and all but next time you tell a family member to shove off maybe you should confide in me first." Rachel said hugging him.

Finn laughed and hugged her back this time with a kiss to end it. Of course these two lovebirds were oblivious to see that someone was watching this whole charade go down.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you guys liked ! PLEASE REVIEW! and who do you think was watching?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After their long kiss Finn took Rachel's hand and escorted her to his truck. Before he could open the passenger door for her Jesse punched him out of nowhere.

"Jesse, What the hell is your problem?" Rachel screamed helping up a fallen Finn. She gave Jesse the death stare.

"Did he tell you what he did this year, at regional's? He hurt you Rach, and your just going to forgive him?" Jesse yelled putting his hands into fists.

"Jesse, just walk away! I don't love you anymore leave us alone, and yes he did tell me but I forgave him because that is what lovers do they forgive." Rachel yelled. Finn was now trying to punch Jesse but Rachel just held him back.

"Fine, I understand that your done with me but I'm not done with you." Jesse said while reaching into his pocket to pull out a revolver. Finn staring at the gun quickly stood in front of Rachel without thinking twice about it. "Finn, making my job super easy I see. Since this gun is intended for you. I plan on making you suffer like the way I suffer everyday when I see you two holding hands and kissing in glee."

Finn was scared all he said was "Come on dude you don't need to do this, nobody has to get hurt here!" Jesse just smiled and pulled the hammer back. Rachel knew he was serious, Jesse always has that look in his eyes and when he sets his mind to something he does it.

"No Jesse, just listen Finn's right. Please don't shoot the only thing that matters to me." Rachel was now begging over Finn's shoulders, tears streaming from her face. "Please!"

"Sorry Rach, I cant do that! He needs to go, don't you understand that in order to be together he can't be in the picture." Jesse said looking directly into Rachel's eyes and placing a hand on his heart. Finn flinched at the site of somebody other then himself flirting with his girl but he let it go due to the consequences in front of him.

Finn now started to cry due to the fact that Jesse was set on killing him and didn't think twice about it. He couldn't leave Rachel without saying goodbye. He quickly turned his back to Jesse and held Rachel's hands and looked directly into her eyes and said, "Rach, look I probably don't have a lot of time before he shoots me but I really need you to know that I loved every moment of our time together. I still beat myself up for dumping you before winter break, and I just need you to know that…" He couldn't finish speaking due to the pain that hit his back suddenly.

_Jesse actually did it, he shot Finn_. Rachel thought.

Rachel yelled and started hysterically crying. Finn fell into Rachel's arms. They were both now sitting on the pavement of McKinley's parking lot. She looked down at him and saw the lifelessness in his face. "Oh No! Finn hey look at me!" Finn's eyes just slowly closed. "Finn look at me!" She screamed louder. Jesse was just staring at the two smiling a full grin. Rachel didn't even notice all she paid attention to was her dying boyfriend. She quickly looked up at Jesse and yelled at him, "Jesse, if you love me like you say you do please just call 911." She was now pleading him with uncontrollable sobs and moans.

"No can do Rachel! This was the whole purpose of the shot to kill him. He's going to die Rach, and there's nothing you could do about it." Jesse said kneeling down beside Finn and feeling for a pulse. "And I think my job here is done. He barely has a pulse Rach, you'll be lucky if he makes it for two more minutes."

Rachel started crying harder and remembered that Finn had his phone on him. She slightly put her hand in his front pocket and reached for his phone as she was dialing she said to Finn "Hold on babe, just a little longer!" She waited for the operator to come on and when it finally did she told them how Finn was at McKinley High and was shot. Within a few minutes the paramedics reached them. Jesse was still with Rachel and attempted to hold her hands as they put Finn into the gurney.

"Stay the hell away from me Jesse! Don't you get it you might have just killed the only thing that can make me happy." She yelled as she entered the ambulance and left Jesse at McKinley. Once in the ambulance she held on to Finn's hand like it was a safety net.

All of a sudden one of the paramedics said "Please hurry driver if we don't operate soon we will loose him." Rachel's heart then broke into a million tiny little pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Will Finn make it? <strong>

**Please REVIEW!**

**Also check out some of my other works!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The ambulance finally arrived at Mercy hospital and they rolled Finn out. Rachel ran after them but she was stopped by a nurse in the waiting room.

"I'm sorry Miss but you cant go in there!" She said as she was holding Rachel back.

"You don't understand my boyfriend is in there. I have to see him!" Rachel yelled.

"I cant let you do that. If you want your friend to get better we cant have any distractions in the operating room. So please just stay!" The nurse left after that and followed in after Finn. Rachel sat down in the waiting room because what else was she going to do. After twenty minutes Rachel broke down into tears. She couldn't help but pray and hope that everything would be okay. She then realized that nobody knew about the shooting and took out her phone.

She dialed Finn's home first. She thought that his mother should be the first to know. She dialed and it rang twice before Mrs. Hummel answered. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mrs. Hummel. It's Rachel, I have to tell you something about Finn." Rachel said trying to hold back the sobs.

"Ok. Is he alright?" His mother asked. Carole noticed Rachel's voice and had to ask.

"I'm afraid not. I'm so sorry Mrs. Hummel but your son's been shot." Rachel was now weeping.

"He was what? Oh My God where is he?" His mother asked in a panic.

"He is at Mercy Hospital on Carter street. He was just taken into surgery." Rachel said while calming down her breaths.

"I'm on my way now! Keep me updated if anything changes." Carole said before she hung up. Rachel now called the rest of the club except Jesse and Quinn.

As everybody started arriving they all ran to Rachel to finally understand what happened. She explained how Jesse was crazy enough to kill for her love. As Rachel was telling this story to Finn's family and the club she stopped short when she saw the doctor come out into the waiting room.

"Guys that's his doctor!" Rachel informed everyone.

"Is my son alright? Please tell me I didn't lose another one of my boys." Carole pleaded running over to the doctor.

"Mrs. Hudson I presume? Well your son was shot in his upper back, and we got the bullet out before It could really do any damage to any of his body parts. He will need to go to three weeks of physical therapy but other then that he should be back to normal in no time." Everyone was so relieved. Carole ran to Burt and cried on his shoulder. She was so happy that her son survived.

The doctor then continued, "he's awake now, but he keeps asking for a Rachel Berry." Rachel smiled and went up to Carole and Burt.

"Do you mind if I see him first?" She asked.

Carole was smiling and responded "Of course dear, Go!" Rachel then ran to Finn's room and right into Finn's arms.

"Finn, I thought I lost you! I have never been so scared in my life. Don't ever leave me again. At least not without warning." She cried. Finn looked into Rachel's eyes and slightly wiped away her tears falling from her brown eyes.

"You were scared? I was scared for you. I realized after I woke up that you were alone with that monster! Tell me he didn't hurt you after he you know shot me?" Finn asked with concern.

"No, he didn't! He just told me that I was going to lose you and then I called 911 and you know the rest." Rachel said.

Finn looked into her eyes and said "I would never leave you Rach, not now not ever." he was kissing her and soon enough it turned into a make out session before Rachel pulled away.

"Finn I love you and Jesse will never have anything on us as long as we are honest with each other. Which brings me to my next point, I have to tell you something." Finn could tell she was scared and knew that what ever secret she told him couldn't be that bad but he was wrong. As usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Well he survived the shot but will he survive Rachel's secret?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What do you need to tell me Rach?" Finn asked as he held her in his arms. Before She could answer Carole burst through the door.

"Finn Christopher Hudson! Don't you ever scare me like this again!" She said as she ran to her son's side and kissed him.

"I should go!" Rachel said getting up from Finn's embrace. She smiled at them before she headed toward the door. She wanted Finn and his mom to have some alone time after what they've just been through.

"Rach, wait!" He said trying to sit up but was still too weak for it. Rachel smiled at him and went over to his bed again and kissed his forehead.

"We can talk later Finn! It's no big deal, really!" She said before leaving. She ran out before the tears started coming. Finn turned back to his mom and smiled, still thinking about the troubled brunette. Finn didn't want Rachel to leave. He reached for his phone and texted her.

_**F-**__Where did you go? Please comeback! My mom left, so now I'm all yours! Just come back I'm worried about you!_

Rachel opened her phone when she heard her funny girl ring tone go off and searched through her big bag and finally found her phone. When she read the text she smiled and responded back.

_**R-**__Fine I'll come now. Thankfully I didn't leave yet. Look Finn about the conversation we were just about to have lets just drop it okay? I don't feel like bringing it up now._

After she sent the text she went to the elevators and went up to Finn's room. She knocked on his door and entered.

"Hey Rach, look about before I'm sorry my mom interrupted us, but you know you could tell me anything right?" Finn said stretching his hand out to her motioning for her to join him on his bed.

Rachel sat on his bed and put a strand of hair behind her ears. "Finn I told you I don't want to talk about it! I really don't want to worry you." She said

"Worry me? I'm your boyfriend, I'm supposed to worry about you." Finn said concerned. He then continued, "What is going on Rach, please let me know how I can help you!" He was now pleading for her to answer. "Your not sick are you?"

Rachel looked into his eyes clearing her throat before she said, "No, No, Nothing like that. It has to do with me and my dad's. Finn, I don't know how to tell you this but I'm moving!" She said wiping away a tear from her eye. "Finn, please say something?"

* * *

><p><strong>What will Finn say next? How did you guys like?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Your what?" Finn asked. He was sure that he heard her wrong.

"I'm moving! Look I wish I wasn't but my dad just got a promotion and he has to run the company in New York! I'm so sorry Finn, when I found out I was moving I cried and begged for them to leave me here for you!" She started to cry and Finn just held her in his arms tighter. He couldn't believe that this was happening, he knew that he survived the gun shot for her so they could be together and now she's leaving. He literally felt his heart break into hundreds of pieces.

"Rach, Why didn't you tell me? When did you even find out?" Finn asked looking into Rachel's eyes. Squeezing his grip on her so she couldn't escape his question or the room before she answered.

"Before Regional's. I found out after I had that train wreck of a party." she said trying to avoid all contact with him. She knew he was starting to get mad.

"Before Regional's? Wait that is before we started going out again! You held this secret in all this time and just strung me along for the joy ride. How long did you think that you could get away with this for and then Just say good bye and leave me alone forever without even telling me first." Finn yelled at her he loosened his grip and she immediately got off the bed.

"Finn, Are you even listening to yourself? I would never string you along, I love you too much for that! I was never going to say goodbye to you either, don't you know that I love you!" Rachel pleaded letting out the tears not caring how many came out.

"Rach, your not listening to me! We've been going out for about a month now and still you think that this news was not worth sharing, last year when you found out about my secret with Santana you flipped out and now it's my turn!" Finn yelled at Rachel wishing he had the strength to stand or walk out but he couldn't because of the shot he took for her.

Rachel was now balling. "Finn, I'm so sorry ok? I never meant to hurt you and yes I was going to eventually tell you but Finn you have to know that I would have never left without saying goodbye!" Rachel went up to the bed to hold Finn's hand but he pulled away.

"Rachel I think you should go, or even better you could storm out because I know that's what you do best!" Finn yelled regretting it immediately. He knew that if they ever got threw this he would have to apologize big times for this one.

"Fine, Finn your wish is my command!" She yelled and stormed out. He watched as she left the room. He knew that he over exaggerated a little bit. He knew he shouldn't have yelled at her like that, I mean at least she came out and told me about it when I lied to her for a whole summer, Finn thought.

He reached for his phone to call her but he just figured that they both needed some time to think. So he put the phone down but, all of a sudden his hospital door opened and he saw Rachel walk in again.

"I forgot my keys!" She said storming into the room and headed towards the hospital table in the corner. Finn looked at her and smiled one of his half smiles.

He finally spoke before she stormed out again, "Look Rachel I think we should talk about this."

"Finn, I promise you we will. Just not now though I'm still pissed at you for raising your voice. So we could talk tomorrow, you know when I calm down a little bit." She stormed out again and he just smiled at the girl he loved and hopefully could hold on to.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? <strong>

**In the next chapter Finn and Rachel talk about their future.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next day after there argument Finn still hasn't heard from Rachel. Not one phone call or text message and he was starting to get nervous. He didn't know what to do, yes he was still pissed at her for not telling him about the move but she was still his girlfriend and he loved her so he pulled out his cell phone and texted her.

**F-Babe, listen we really need to talk! Please come by the hospital or just call me. I love you and I'm worried about you!**

He waited for a response but no such luck. Then his phone buzzed half an hour later and it was from Rachel.

**R-Listen Finn, I do love you and if you want to talk about this you have to promise that your not going to yell anymore! **Finn read the text and smiled to himself at the fact that she was still talking to him after the fight they had. He texted back quickly.

**F- I promise Babe! Now just get your butt over here so I can apologize to that pretty face of yours!** About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on his hospital door.

"Come in!" He yelled. Rachel walked in with a big balloon that said _Get well soon!_

"Hey Finn, How are you feeling this morning?" She asked upset. Her head was down and he could tell that she was just as upset as he was.

"I'm feeling better now that your here! Listen Rach, we need to talk about this whole moving thing. We have to figure out a way to keep you here because I cant live without you." He said looking into her eyes. She was now sitting on his bed and holding his hand.

"I know Finn but I tried everything with my dads. I tried telling them that I could move in with a friend till graduation but they said no because they couldn't be away from me for that long. So they wont budge for anything." She said looking into his eyes. She reached for his hands and said "Finn there is nothing we can do to convince my dads. I'm sorry Finn it looks like I'm moving."

"No Rach, I'm not letting you go! Not like this! I have an idea what if we get married?" Finn looked into Rachel's eyes letting her know he was serious.

"Marriage really? Finn were juniors in high school we just cant get married to keep me in the state. Plus you don't love me enough to marry me." Rachel said. Finn couldn't believe that she just said that. Of course he loved her enough.

"Rach, I love you so much and enough to marry you. I was actually thinking about purposing next year so I could follow you to wherever you go to college. Have you ever watched One Tree Hill? My favorite character Nathan Scott married his girlfriend in high school and they made it work. There still together and has two kids, and yes I still watch the show so don't judge me." Rachel laughed. Finn then pulled Rachel into his arms to hold her.

"Your serious aren't you? You really want to get married?" She asked as she snuggled into his arms. Draping over her arm over his chest.

"Yeah! I want you to be my wife! Rachel, I don't just want to marry you because your moving I want to marry you because I want you to be my wife! So will you marry me Rachel Berry?" Finn asked. He gave her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes! I will marry you!" Rachel screamed as she started kissing him all over. Rachel then stopped and said "Finn, how are we going to tell our parents that were getting married? They are going to kill us." Rachel said putting her face into her hand.

Finn didn't even think about that. "Look we will tell them together, but maybe we could wait until I can walk again so I can run out of the room when your dad gets the shotgun." He said with a scared look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter Finn and Rachel tell the parents! YIKES!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The next day in Finn's hospital room Rachel came in with her two dads. They wanted to see how Finn was recovering with everything that went down that week. Finn's parents were also in the room by their sons bed. "So Finn, how are you feeling?" Michael Berry asked.

"Very good sir!" Before Finn continued he looked at Rachel and smiled. He took a deep breath before saying what he wanted to say. "Mr. and Mr. Berry, Mom, and Burt, Rachel and I have something to say to you." Before he could continue Mr. Berry stepped in.

"Your pregnant aren't you Rachel. I noticed over the last few weeks you've gotten a little chubbier then normal." Rachel looked over at her father wide eyed and open mouthed.

"What! You think I'm pregnant? Dad, seriously I told you I'm waiting till after marriage." Finn then held her hand as he kissed it. He then cut in.

"Guys I promise you Rachel is not pregnant. We have other news though! Do you want to tell them Rach or should I?" Finn asked squeezing Rachel's hand a little tighter knowing the moment of truth was coming.

"Does it really matter who tells us? I mean really?" Burt said obviously eager to know what the hell was going on.

Rachel then cut in "Ok well you all know that I'm moving in June to New York, So Finn and I sat down and went over all the possibilities as to find a way so I can stay behind and stay with Finn. So we came up with an idea that we both liked."

Rachel took a moment before she told the parents their idea. "Were ENGADGED!" She yelled. All the parents looked at each other in awe.

"What!" All four parents said together. "Rachel your not getting married! I forbid it!" Leroy one of Rachel's dad said.

"Sir let me explain!" Finn pleaded. He hated the fact that Rachel was the only one getting in trouble for both of their decisions.

"Finn, shut up. Look I know that you love my baby girl but we're talking about marriage here. You two are only in high school and if you go through with this your throwing your entire life away." Her dad looked at Rachel who was laying down in Finn's arms.

"Look Mr. Berry I respect your input to this situation but with all do respect I frankly don't care what you have to say. I'm going to marry your daughter because I love her and I cant live without her." Finn said talking to Mr. Berry but looking into Rachel's eyes.

"Can we just all calm down a minute please!" Carole begged. "Finn, Rachel look we understand that you two love each other but could you please just wait till graduation to get married."

"Mom, graduation would be to late. Rachel's moving in a little over three months. If she moves then I wont be able to see her anymore, or kiss those beautiful lips of hers. I just want to marry her for one because I love her to pieces, two because when people refer to her as Rachel Hudson they'll know that she is taken by her one true love and three so I can grow old with her." Finn said. He then kissed Rachel's forehead.

Rachel's dad was just mind blown he didn't know what to say next. He just looked at Rachel and said "You've been quiet Rach bear! Do you have any input on this situation?"

Rachel looked at him and responded, "Dad, all I can say is that I love Finn more then anybody I have ever met. Well obviously not more then you two." She looked over at her parents and smiled. Then she looked at Carole and Burt and said "no offense."

Carole smiled and said "none taken sweetie!"

Rachel then continued, "I love him enough to marry him. I just hope that I have your blessing Dad, but I'll have you know that with or without your blessing I'm still going to marry him."

Everybody looked at Rachel. They never heard her talk like that before. "Fine if that's how you feel, you can marry him but don't expect me to support you in any way, physically or emotionally. If you want to marry him fine but your going to have to live with him then, you are not welcome back into MY house. Come pick your stuff up when I'm not home, I don't want to see you!" Rachel's dad Leroy then stormed out of the room.

Rachel then buried herself into Finn's shoulders and cried. "Leroy, wait!" Rachel's dad Michael yelled. He stormed out of the room after him.

"Shh shh Rachel, it's going to be okay." Finn comforted her. He was rubbing her back and holding her tight. "I promise you that I wont let anything else happen to you. Plus this is a good thing you can move in with me and we can practice being married."

"Finn, I love you and thank you for your hospitality. I would love to move in with you, of course if it's okay with your parents." Rachel asked looking at Carole and Burt.

"We would be honored to take you in. Plus Kurt already loves you and can help you redecorate the guest room to your liking." Carole said. Finn then cut in.

"Wait, the guest room I was thinking maybe she could stay you know with me!" He said trying not to look his mother in the eye as he was a little embarrassed by the question.

"Whoa Finn slow down. You guys aren't even married yet. You can share a room after you tied the knot, I promise!" Carole said.

"Yeah Finn, you shouldn't be saying that stuff around an old guy like me. You almost gave me another heart attack." Burt cut in.

Rachel smiled at how funny her new family was. Finn saw her smile and kissed her on the head. "I promise babe things are going to get better from now on."

Rachel then shot up. "Finn the team doesn't know yet. Which technically means Jesse and Quinn doesn't know about our engadgement. Yes I know Jesse is in jail but I bet that Quinn will run to him when she finds out. What do we do." Her words were going hundred miles per hour. Finn just pulled her down next to him.

Before he could say anything Carole said "You know what were going to leave you two loved birds alone. You guys clearly have a lot of stuff to work out. Come on Burt." She was walking to the door with him.

Burt then said "But Hun, it was just getting good." Carole just pulled him out of the room.

Finn smiled at his parents. Then he put all funniness to the side when he looked into Rachel's eyes. "Rach, I promise you Quinn isn't a problem anymore and even if she does get mad she cant break us apart, nobody can and you know why? Its because I love you and only you."

Rachel laid back down into his arms and said "I love you too Finn and I believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like? <strong>

**Next chapter Rachel will either go home and pack her things or They'll tell the club! Which one do you think should be the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also check out some of my other stories!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Rachel woke up the next day in Finn's arms. She stayed the entire night with him at the hospital since she didn't have a home to go home too anymore. When she woke up she was surprised when she saw Finn looking down at her smiling one of his famous grins. She smiled up at him and said groggily "Hey Finn!"

"Morning Beautiful!" He said brushing off a few hairs from her face and putting them behind her ears.

"What are you doing up this early? Its like 7:30." She asked him sitting up and snuggling in his arms.

"Well today I start my physical therapy and I was nervous about it. So I just decided to get up and hold you for a while since that always calms me down." He stated. "So what are you going to do today while I'm in physical therapy?" He looked at her and noticed her frown at his words.

"I'm going home to pack my things! I already talked to my dad and he said that my daddy wont be home the entire day so I'm going over with Kurt to pack everything up." She said while letting a few tears fall from her eyes. Finn couldn't help but feel responsible for this whole situation.

"Rach, look this is all my fault! If I haven't asked you to marry me this whole situation never would have happened. Maybe I should talk to your dad and…" He was stopped by Rachel's ring finger over his mouth.

"Hey, don't talk like that! We both agreed on this and I couldn't be happier. I now get to graduate with my friends and as Mrs. Rachel Hudson. I wouldn't change one minute of it." She said as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. She was then caught off guard when she heard her phone go off. She got up off the bed and ran to the stand table and took out her phone and checked her message. She frowned when she read it.

"what is it?" Finn asked concerned when he saw the look on her face.

"Its Kurt. He's here! He's coming up now to see you and then were leaving to clean out everything that is Rachel Berry in the Rachel Berry household." Finn couldn't help but wish he could walk and hold her in his arms but thanks to Jesse that was not going to happen. All he did was give her one of those stares that let her know that everything was going to be okay. All of a sudden they heard a knock on the door.

When the door opened a vested figure walked through and said "Hey Guys!" He then looked over at Rachel and said "You ready to become the best sister I have ever had?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. She then walked over to Finn kissed his cheek and said "Good luck today! I know you'll do great!"

He did his half smile and said to her "Ditto! You can do this Rach, and remember the sooner you do this the quicker we can start a new life together. If you need anything call me!" She nodded and walked out the door.

Before Kurt left Finn said to him "watch her Kurt, please! She's really fragile right now and she's hiding her emotions." before Finn could continue Kurt cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Finn! I've got this under control." He said waving to his brother before leaving. Kurt walked into the hallway and made his way near Rachel. When he approached her he immediately linked arms with her and walked with her to the elevators. He immediately pressed the down button and asked Rachel, "So.. How are we doing today?"

She gave him a weak smile and responded "Yeah, I'm fine!"

Kurt shook his head, "Listen Rachel! I'm not Finn, you don't have to put up this act for me! I know your not okay by the way yours eyes are all watery and puffy. I think that your hurting but putting up a good face for everyone." He then went over to where she was and put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to hide anymore in front of me! So just let it all out." She then gave him one of the biggest hugs he ever received. He knew that if she didn't let go soon his air supply would surely be cut off.

After the elevator stopped in the lobby, they walked out arm and arm to his car and drove silently to the Berry household. When Kurt pulled up to the house he saw Rachel let out a silent tear. He turned to her and asked giving a comforting smile "Are you okay?"

She looked at him and shook her head no. "Of course I'm not okay Kurt! I'm about to say goodbye to the only home I've known, and now I have to go in there and pack up all the memories ill ever have from here." Kurt couldn't help but let out a little tear himself.

"Rachel, listen like I said at the hospital, everything will be okay! Finn and everybody from New Directions will be there for you too. We love you Diva! Okay maybe Quinn wont be there for you but that's just because she's a Bitch So." Rachel smiled at him and got out of the passenger seat. She walked toward her front door and inhaled a deep breath. She then took out her house key and unlocked the door.

When she walked inside she ran right to her room and started to pack. Kurt Immediately followed her inside and locked the door behind him. He then followed Rachel to her room. He wasn't actually surprised when he saw how much her room looked liked a rainbow threw up. Rachel then went to one of her drawers and took out all her tops. She then held up a red top with a star on it. "Kurt, this is the shirt my dad gave me for Christmas this year when Finn broke up with me. He said that even though I'm not Finn's star anymore I'd always be his." She then started to cry. Kurt Immediately put down what he was holding and ran to Rachel's side.

"Okay, Listen here Rach! Even though your not your dad's star anymore you'll always be Mine! I love you Rachel!" He then gave her one of the biggest hugs she ever received. When they were done with their hug, they continued packing. They finally finished after a few hours and headed down stairs.

They were finally done, and now Rachel knew that she was leaving her house for the last time. She knew that as long as she was engaged to Finn this wasn't her home anymore. It was just a house she'll pass on the street. She smiled at Kurt and got into his car to drive back to the hospital. The entire ride back Rachel was silent and still. If it weren't for her breathing Kurt would have thought she was dead. Kurt finally pulled into the hospital parking lot and waited for Rachel to step out of the car.

"Thanks for everything Kurt! I couldn't have done any of this without you. I'll see you later then?" She said talking to him through the open window.

"Yeah! I'll see you at home! I want to get there before you do, to unpack everything and to decorate your room. I would let you do it but I just don't trust your judgment on good taste." He said smiling and driving off. She waved as her friend drive off and entered the hospital. She took the elevator to Finn's floor and entered his room. He was in his bed and sleeping.

She put down her bag and got into his hospital bed with him. She snuggled up into his arms and put her head on his shoulder. Finn then woke up to see the beauty that lay next to him. "Hey beautiful, how did it go?"

She sat up and looked at him. "I'm not going to lie, it was hard! I hated every moment of it. I couldn't help but think that I was just packing for a sleepover or a vacation." She started to cry on his shoulder.

He didn't say anything at first. He just held her and waited for her breaths to become steady. When he finally did say something he said "Look, I know this is hard right now but everything will get easier I promise. Plus pretty soon your going to be Mrs. Finn Hudson." He smiled and kissed her head.

"She's going to be WHAT?" Said the figure in the doorway that nobody saw.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys liked! Sorry about the long wait! <strong>

**Who was standing in the doorway? Any guesses?**

**Who would you feel would be a good person to be standing in the doorway?**

**Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Quinn, What are you doing here?" Finn yelled.

"I am here to see how you are, but I completely walked in on something different. Is what you said true? Is she going to become your wife?" Quinn couldn't hold back her anger. They could see the veins popping out of her head. Rachel sat quietly in Finn's arm, she really couldn't take anymore today. First she had to say goodbye to her old house and now Quinn was all in her face.

"Yes! she will become Mrs. Finn Hudson, very soon!" He looked down at Rachel and smiled. "Look Quinn I think you should go! Last time I checked me and you weren't on the best of terms. I mean you did start a fight with my girlfriend and you broke Rachel and I up more then once. I think you should leave NOW!"

Quinn looked over at Finn and Rachel and started walking towards them. Finn of course being the protective boyfriend that he is put his arm in front of Rachel protecting her from any physical harm Quinn might do. Rachel finally spoke before anything happen. "Quinn can you please just leave. Finn and I are not going to break up. So your just wasting your time." She got out of Finn's embrace and sat up.

"Don't play with me Midget! I know that I can break you and Finn up whenever I like. Don't worry If it doesn't work today there's always tomorrow!" Quinn said smirking at them. Rachel then got off the bed and walked over to the door.

"Quinn, can I please talk to you outside for a minute please?" Rachel asked sweetly opening the door.

Finn then shot up in bed and said "Rach, are you sure about that? I mean what if something happens? I cant get up remember!"

"Finn, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." With that she started walking out the door. When she noticed that Quinn was hesitant to follow her she said "Come on Quinn!"

Quinn walked out of the room and started yelling at Rachel. "What the hell ManHands!" Rachel put a hand on her hip and started to yell.

"Look I brought you out here because refuse to curse in front of people, so here it goes! First off stop messing with Finn and I you Bitch! We've had enough of your bullshit!" Rachel just had enough. She had just so much anger and she needed to let it out.

Quinn now pushed Rachel. "Listen ManHands if I want to mess with your relationship then I will! You have no right to stop me, you ruined mine with him twice." Quinn was now screaming.

"Is that what it is to you, a game? Quinn we're dealing with people's feelings here. Why cant you just leave us alone?" Rachel shoved her back.

"Fine Berry! I'll leave you alone now, but just wait I'm going to post bail for Jesse and not even I can save you then." Quinn yelled walking to the elevators in the hall.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked following her.

"Jesse's pissed that he's in jail rotting away because of the two of you, so when I went to talk to him he said That he is going to make you both pay!" Quinn smirked before disappearing behind the elevators closed doors. Rachel then walked back to Finn's hospital room.

"Babe we have a problem, and his name is Jesse St. James! He wants to kill us, not just you me too! We are totally screwed I mean you cant even walk and you've seen me run before, I don't actually get that far." Rachel said walking back and forth in front of Finn's bed.

Finn sat up, "Okay listen babe, I know this sounds bad right now but we'll find away to get through this I promise! Plus I can move a little bit." Finn showed her how he could lift his leg up and down. Rachel then immediately ran up to his side and kissed his forehead.

"Babe that's amazing! I'm so proud of you. I actually didn't think physical therapy would work so soon on you." Rachel cheered and clapped her hands.

"I know right! So what are we going to do about Jesse? I cant let him take you away from me!" Finn said grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her onto the bed with him.

"I don't know! I mean for once in my life I don't actually have a solution, but as long as we work together and get the police involved we'll be fine." Rachel said snuggling up to his chest.

"All I know is that I'm always going to protect you no matter what! I promise!" Finn said kissing her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry i was late with updating i was on vacation!<strong>

**please Review!**

**Next week we see Jesse and he does some bad things to our favorite couple!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Today was Finn's last day in the hospital and he couldn't wait to get home. Yes, he was still bad at walking but he was getting better at it. Rachel was pushing Finn's wheelchair to his truck to drive him home. Nobody else was there because back at Finn's home there was a surprise party waiting for him. As Rachel started driving Finn home she couldn't hold in her excitement, she was giddy and couldn't help but laugh. Finn noticed and couldn't help but wonder. "Rach, I love you but what are you so excited about?"

"You silly! Is it a crime for me to be excited about my Fiancee coming home." Rachel looked at him and smiled. Finn still wasn't convinced.

"Yea, okay! Your never get this excited about anything other then Broadway or something Barbra Streisand related." Finn said looking at her. Rachel was getting really mad. She couldn't understand why he couldn't just drop it.

"Just let it go Finn, please for me?" Rachel pleaded. Finn didn't want to start to fight with her this soon after his departure from the hospital. He was just so nervous to be home. After that visit from Quinn last week that let him know that Jesse would be coming after them again scared him, Not for himself but for Rachel, he couldn't lose her. When they pulled up to the house there were no cars in the driveway or lights on in the house. Finn didn't think anything of it until Rachel rolled his wheel chair inside and everybody yelled "Surprise!"

Finn jumped in the small chair as high as he could go. When his surprise reaction was over everybody rushed over to him and congratulated him on a job well done on getting better. As the party progressed through the night Finn and Rachel were glued to each other. Neither of them left each other side unless, they had to go to the bathroom. When the doorbell rang Rachel immediately got up to get it. She knew a few people were missing so she got up and sprinted to the door.

When she opened it a curly hair figure appeared in front of her and she immediately screamed, but before anybody could get to the door Rachel was gone.

* * *

><p>"Jesse please let me go!" Rachel screamed as Jesse was putting a blindfold over her eyes and tying a rope around her hands. Jesse brought Rachel to a secret location and not even Quinn knew where they were.<p>

"All in good time baby!" Jesse said as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Rachel was now starting to panic, she felt her heart rate go up from all the panicking that she was doing. All she wanted in that moment was Finn to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but before she finished that thought she felt a slap across her face and she fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's gone?" Finn yelled. His mom and the rest of the party guests were trying to calm Finn down. "She was just here! She cant be gone." He started rolling his chair by the door and yelled back to his family "I'm going out to find her!" Before he even left the property his mom pulled him back into the house.<p>

"What good is that going to do Honey? The police are already looking for her and we already know who did this to her!" Carole pleaded with her son.

"Wait, you know who did this and didn't even bother telling me! Well who did this?" He questioned not wanting to wait another minute waiting for the name that did this to Rachel. Not wanting to wait to beat this guy up for everything he's done.

"Jesse!" His mom said while putting her hand on his back for support. Finn started crying right there on the spot. He didn't care who saw him all he cared about was getting her back and keeping her safe. He was going to make him pay though!

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**Will Rachel be okay?, Will the police find her!**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Jesse, please let me go!" Rachel pleaded. This was the third day that he has been keeping her in this secret location.

"No can do sweetie! You see once everything is done with my plan you'll be mine forever! I made up some passports and once there paperworks go through you and i are leaving this country for good!"Jesse responded. He wanted to take Rachel as far away from Finn as possible. He wanted her for himself and he wasn't going to let her go again.

"Jesse, this is insane! You cant just kidnap me and expect nobody to come searching for me." Rachel said hoping to get through to Jesse. Rachel was scared out of her mind. Jesse kept slapping her when ever she refused to do something for him, and he fed her meat! Since Rachel's body was so use to being a vegan she kept throwing up any meat products given to her. Rachel couldn't even imagine what Finn was going through right now.

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't help but pace around his living room. He was walking back and fourth with a cane. He couldn't help but think about Rachel. He wanted to know if she was being taken care of, if she was getting enough to eat, and if she was alive! He knew that Jesse would never hurt her, but what if he did? How could he live with himself if she was hurt. Just then in the middle of his thoughts Kurt came into the room. "How you doing bro?" He asked.<p>

"How am i doing? Well lets see, my fiancee was just kidnapped, i can't go out to find her because i can barely walk, and the worse part of it is i don't know if she is okay or not!" Finn said holding back the tears. Kurt can see that Finn was hurting worse then ever before.

"She'll be okay, Finn! She's a fighter just like you!" Kurt said putting a hand on his shoulder. Kurt knew that Finn was in a fragile state of mind right now and couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Kurt, don't you think i know that! I know she is a fighter but i want her home where she belongs." Finn screamed. He needed his voice to be heard and he needed Rachel home. All of a sudden the phone rang.

* * *

><p>"You get one phone call so make it last!" yelled Jesse. Rachel picked up Jesse's phone and dialed Finn's number.<p>

"Hello?" She heard Finn's voice on the other end and started to cry.

"Finn?" She asked in between her sobs. Finn couldn't believe this he was hearing Rachel, his prayers were answered. He now had to make sure she was okay and try to find her.

"Rachel! Oh My God! Where are you, are you okay? I'm going to find you i promise!" Finn said as he saw the cop next to him trying to trace the call.

"Finn, I don't have a lot of time before he takes me away for good! He said i could say goodbye to one person and i needed that person to be you." Rachel sighed. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that Finn was going to be the last person she'll ever talk to out of all her friends.

"Rach, what do you mean good bye? I am not going to let him take you anywhere! Your my fiancee and we are going to run off into the sunset and get married just like we planned. I am not going to let Jesse take that away from us." Finn yelled into the phone.

Rachel shook her head and said "Please Finn, I don't want to fight on what could be our last phone call to each other. I love you and i'm always going to love you!" Finn could tell that the police had a location and he immediately went into the car with a cop to go and get her.

"Rach, don't talk like that! I'm coming for you, and i'm going to take you home and hold you, so please just stay with me for a little longer." Finn said into the phone, sitting beside a cop who was driving atleast 60 miles per hour.

Before Rachel could respond she screamed into the phone. Finn heard fighting in the background. "Rach, Rach? You still there? RACHEL!" He screamed just then Jesse started to talk into the phone.

"Hi Finn!" Jesse said sneakily. He wanted to get under Finn's skin because he knew that he had the one thing that Finn desired most.

"Where is she? Put her back on!" Finn yelled. He needed to know that Rachel was okay, and not hurt. He then heard Rachel in the background scream. He heard her yell Stop. "Don't hurt her! I swear to god! If you touch one hair on her head, i will kill you!" Finn yelled.

"Well then i guess your going to have to kill me then!" Jesse smirked as he saw Rachel on the ground clenching her stomach. Finn clenched his fist at the thought of her hurt. As the police car stopped at an abandon building the cop and Finn ran inside. Well Finn tried to run but it was hard with his cane and all. When the cop found the room that Jesse and Rachel were in he tackled Jesse to the ground while Finn ran to Rachel.

She was in a ball formation clenching on to her stomach. Finn put a hand on her shoulder and Rachel started to cry. Finn then put his arm around her and said, "Rach, shhh i'm here! I'm never going to let him touch you again."

Rachel just cried on Finn's shoulder as he held her. The cop then took Jesse away to his cop car while talking on his walkie talkie for an ambulance. Rachel finally pulled away from Finn's shoulder all red eyed. she snuffled a little bit and said "Thanks!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>

**I think i'm going to add at least two more and then that's it!**


	30. Chapter 30

chapt 30

As Finn held Rachel in his arms that night after her safety return,they got her checked out by a doctor before bringing her home. Of course Finn held her hand the entire way back to the house, he couldn't let her go because he thought if he did he would lose her again. Finn was so worried about Rachel the entire car ride back to his house. She kept releasing tears from her eyes and she was quiet. He knew that Jesse did a number on her due to the marks on her face. Finn wanted nothing more then to kill the jackass who hurt her, but right now Rachel was his number one priority. When they got back to his house she ran upstairs and changed out of the stained clothes she had from being kidnapped in. Once she was all showered and dressed Finn laid down next to her intertwining there hands together. "Rach, i need you to talk to me. Please i cant help you if i don't know what's going on in that mind of yours." Rachel turned to him and frowned letting out a few more tears.

"Finn, i can't its too much to relive. Every time i close my eyes i see him charging at me, ready to attack. I just cant Finn i'm sorry!" She turned away from him and cried into her pillow. Finn just lied there not knowing what to do or say to help his fiancee. He has never been in a situation like this.

Finn tapped her shoulder and waited for her to turn around and face him. When she finally did he moved some unwanted hair out of her face and said, "Babe, i know your hurting right now but i promise you that i will never let anyone lay a hand on you again! You are my world and my devotion. When you were gone for that day and a half i literally died. I couldn't come to terms with the fact that you were gone and i was just sitting here not being able to do anything. Do you know how much that hurt me to not know if your okay, or hurt, or breathing! I almost died, every minute of those days because you weren't here with me." He automatically wrapped his arms around her. Rachel finally turned to look at him.

"Finn, i'm scared what if he comes back? What if he ruins everything that we've ever worked for? I cant go through this again. I just want our life back, like when the only thing that worried us was losing sectionals. I want to go back to the good old days where slushy facials were the only thing that hurt us." She then started to cry into Finn's shoulder holding on to his shirt tightly.

Finn hugged his princess tighter and rubbed his hand up and down her back making soothing noises. "Babe, please were going to get through this i promise. He has nothing on us anymore and all i can say is that i love you until the day i die and we'll be together forever afterwords. I just need you to be okay, baby. I love you so much that it hurts." Finn then hugged her tighter.

"Finn, I love you too! Please i just need some time to cope with all of this alone. I know you want to be here for me, but i just need sometime to process this. This isn't a breakup Finn its just a breather." Finn's face fell flat he couldn't believe that she was putting what they had to the side just so she can get her priorities straightened out. "Finn like i said this isn't a break up of any kind i just need some me time."

Finn shot up off the bed and yelled throwing his hands in the air. "That's crap and you know it. Your just doing this for you!" He then went around the bed and kneeled down in front of her taking her hands in his and whispered, "Baby, i know that what you went through tonight was scary but i'm here and i'm going to save you from what your feeling. Please don't leave me. You may not need me right now but i need you. So what do you say am i worth sticking around for or are you just going to leave me in the dust?"

I hoped you enjoyed this update!

Will Rachel stay with Finn or will she need time to think?

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

A week has gone by and Finn still hasnt received his answer from Rachel yet. He's been sending her flowers, chocolates, and jewlery to help her make up her mind about staying with him. He just wanted to hold her every minute of everyday, but he couldn't if she dosent make up her mind. Finn knew one thing for certain is that he will never give up on her. He knew that she had alot to handle but he wished that he could help her with it. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything is going to be okay. Just then pulling him out of his thoughts he felt his pocket jean vibrate. Looking at his phone he noticed that it was a text from Rachel.

** Come over-R**

Finn smiled when he saw the text and got his butt off the couch and ran all the way to Rachel's house. When he got to her door he swatted off the sweat from his forehead. He knocked on her door proudly and waited for his brunette to answer the door. When Rachel opened the door, before Finn could say anything Rachel was on his lips. When they pulled away for air Finn asked, "What's going on Rach?" She smiled.

"Finn i was wrong! I need you for everything! I need you to live, to breath, and to just be myself. I was wrong to tell you i need time because i dont i just need you!" He then kissed her head. "I thought a lot over these past few days and i came to the realization that no matter what happens me and you are meant to be together. I survived a car crash and Jesse." Finn cringed at the sound of his name. She then continued, "You survived a gun shooting and Quinn's evil ways." She then pulled him into her arms and smiled. This is where she was meant to be. With the one she loves and loves her back.

Finn smiled and whispered in her ear, "Babe this is **The ****way ****things ****go.**Were supposed to be together. Thats how it works were Finchel babe."

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>**know ****this ****was ****short ****and ****not ****the ****best ****ending ****but ****that ****was ****the ****story! ****I ****will ****update ****Auditioning ****for ****idol ****soon. ****Plus ****i ****will ****becoming ****out ****with ****more ****stories ****so ****don't ****worry!**


End file.
